Playing Dirty
by stormslayer13
Summary: After another successful hunt, Rowan and Dean get down and dirty. Fanfic of the fanfic series Angels and Demons. Slash Vampy/Dean.


Hey guys! I know I haven't finished Werewolves and Armani but here's a little something for you to enjoy in the mean time. Its another version of a 'first time' between Rowan and Dean. I own neither character, Dean belongs to the master Kripke whilst Rowan belongs to the ever amazing Bambers. Though Bambers has kindly let me borrow Rowan, this is not where she intends to take the stories - even with the multiple bribes I keep promising her. I'm working on it though. There's only really one warning for this fic, beware of slash.

And for anyone who hasn't check it out, go read Bambers2's Angel and Demon series! (Check my favourites for details.)

_**Playing Dirty**_

"Jesus Christ Rowan." Dean complained as his boot got stuck once again in the thick mud around the graveyard. Yanking hard, he pulled it free and barely managed to regain his balance and stop himself from crashing face first into the slime covered ground.

"What's the matter princess? You got a bit of dirt under your nails?" Rowan snarked back; having just as much trouble as Dean but deciding that he was having too much fun tormenting the young vampire to complain himself.

Dean hitched his lip up into a snarl and he turned to face the vampire that stood behind him, "Yeah, 'cause you're doing so much better than I am?"

"You got your ghost… shouldn't you be happy?" Rowan continued, "You're the one who just _had_ to hunt the ghosty. Old habits die hard, eh?"

"I can't ignore a hunt that just falls into my lap… it was killing people." Dean defended himself, spinning back around as he stalked towards the car, "I'm not the one who wanted to come out digging graves up at three in the morning when it's been raining all day… hell, when it's been raining all freaking week!"

"So it's my fault now?" The elder vampire teased, following Dean once more, a sly smile reaching his lips as an idea began to form.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, "When wasn't it your fault?"

Raising an eyebrow, Rowan stared ahead at his friend, the fully formed idea changing into something more tangible as he reached down and grabbed a fistful of mud. He weighed it in his hand for a moment, the smile spreading wickedly across his features before he took aim and the mudball hit the back of Dean's head causing the eldest Winchester to freeze. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips and burst from him lungs as it grew into full blown laughter.

The cold ickiness of the mud slipped down Dean's neck and past his collar to tickle his shoulders and send shivers running up and down his spine. His anger spiked and his hackles went up, face turning red from the heated adrenaline now running through his system. He dropped the shovel and duffle bag he was carrying and span around, not giving the vampire a chance to react as he lunged forward and tackled him to the ground.

The pair landed with a thump, Dean immediately moving to straddle the vampire and keep him pinned to the ground. A soft glow of anger ignited behind his eyes and he could taste his blood as his fangs pierced his gums, growling at the man beneath him. But Rowan made no attempt to fight back; he just simply stared up at Dean, eyebrow still raised in a look of amusement.

"You gonna bite me Dean?"

"You're a jerk, you know that Rowan?" Dean replied, staring intently into those dark green eyes as they crinkled at the edges and reflected the half moon that moved from behind the clouds.

Without warning, Rowan expertly manoeuvred himself so that they tumbled and switched positions, leaving Dean helpless and trapped beneath him. He lowered his mouth to Dean's ear as he whispered, "Then that'd make you my bitch right?"

"Get off'a me Rowan!" Dean groaned, pushing the vampire up from his chest a little. Rowan stopped his efforts immediately, grabbing Dean's wrists and pinning them to the ground either side of his head.

The eldest Winchester bucked up and struggled, glaring at his friend who kept him in position. Their eyes locked again and he swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat as a different kind of heat spread throughout his body, unable to help the flick of his tongue as it licked his suddenly dry lips whilst the vampire stared down at him, an expression of hunger hidden amongst the dark colour of his eyes.

He was entranced by those orbs, unable to break away as they enticed and teased him. He forced himself to breathe as he realised he'd suddenly stopped, breathless. Then the vampire swooped down and his entire body grew tense, tingling from anticipation as he waited for something that never came and Rowan instead pushed himself up from the ground, holding an arm out to help Dean up.

Snarling once again, Dean slapped the hand away and struggled to his feet, immediately pushing past the vampire to grab the shovel and duffel, "Don't need your help."

Rowan dropped his eyebrows into a frown as he watched Dean lead the way toward the car, "What? What'd I do?"

Dean didn't reply, couldn't reply, it felt like his entire body was quaking and his cheeks were flushed red as he couldn't get rid of that intense feeling coiling and uncoiling itself in the pit of his stomach. He was thankful when he finally reached the car, unsure how much longer he'd be able to stand. He refused to look at the vampire, refused to even acknowledge him as he dumped the equipment in the trunk and climbed into the passenger seat, sitting in what could have been mistaken for a silent sulk.

"You gonna be like this all night?" Rowan asked, folding himself into the opposite side and starting up the engine, "It was only a bit of mud, not like we both weren't already covered in the stuff."

Remaining quiet, Dean stared determinedly out of the window, feelings still too strong for him to relax. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest, shoving his shaking hands under his arms in an attempt to keep them still.

"It was the bitch comment? Right? You just don't appreciate my sense of humour…"

"Since when did you have a sense of humour?" Dean asked, trying his best to keep his voice even and light.

"It speaks! Someone call a priest, we might have a miracle on our hands." Rowan grinned as he turned to look at the hunter, sighing when he saw the distant look in the hazel green eyes. "Seriously… what's wrong? What did I do?"

Dean opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately, finding the words came harder than he imagined. "You didn't do anything." _And maybe that's the problem_. He thought wryly, still imagining the pressure of Rowan on his chest, his breath caressing his skin as he whispered into his ear… the green eyes staring down at him with such intensity, staring _into_ him…

His breathing hitched and he shuffled, trying to cover the noise and wondering if Rowan had heard it, though he gave no indication if he had. He turned his head and glanced at the older man whose gaze was locked on the road ahead, jaw clenched in aggravation, accentuating the lines and contours of his features and Dean lingered, mesmerised before blinking and forcing his gaze away.

For the rest of the ride, Dean sat staring out of the passenger window, refusing to turn around. He was sure it was taking longer getting back to the motel than it had getting from their room to the graveyard and when they finally pulled into the motel car park, he breathed a silent sigh of relief. All he wanted to do was slip into a cold shower, clean himself of all the mud and maybe go for a drink or two at the nearest bar.

He just needed to clear his head.

Rowan parked up, shutting off the engine and turned to glance at Dean. He shook his head in confusion and reached a hand out to the glove box, catching Dean's knee in the process. He pretended he didn't notice as the eldest Winchester tensed and continued to open the box, grabbing the room keys from inside before jumping out the car.

"You coming or you gonna stay out here and sulk?" The elder vampire asked; closing the car door behind him before he strode toward the room, swallowing hard at the look of reluctance he saw showing on Dean's face.

Gathering himself slowly, Dean eased out of the car and shoved his hands into his pockets as he followed Rowan to the room, squeezing passed him as the vampire held the door open for him. He could see Rowan watching his every move, studying him as he tried to figure out what was going on with him and all the while, Dean couldn't even work it out for himself.

His mind kept going back to the graveyard, back to knocking Rowan down before the vamp switched their positions. He remembered it vividly, as vividly as he remembered the fire burning down his only ever home, as vividly as he remembered Sammy's first steps, the first time he hunted, the first time he killed… the first time he kissed. He remembered it.

And he remembered how he'd felt when Rowan lowered himself… how he'd felt and what he'd thought. _No._ He told himself. _I don't know what I thought…_ He denied it, the fluttering feeling in his stomach sending queasy sensations through his body.

He peeled away the mudcaked jacket, letting it land unceremoniously on the floor without a second thought, eyes flicking towards Rowan as the vampire did the same with his. His over shirt was next to go before he sought out his duffle, the silence that had fallen remaining unbroken as he dragged out fresh clothes and made his way towards the bathroom.

Rowan was immediately standing directly in front of him though, blocking his way and causing him to growl. "What makes you think you've earned the right to shower first?"

"What makes you think you've earned the right to stop me?" Dean snapped back, turning his body to try and shuffle past and into the room.

But Rowan sidestepped, stopping him as he crossed his arms in anger, frustration and fury building up inside of him the more and more Dean continued, "How about the little fact that I've been letting you get away with this attitude problem you've suddenly developed?"

"I don't have an attitude problem." Dean retorted, glaring at the vampire.

"Oh? You don't? Then what the hell would you call it? 'Cause you've not only been a complete killjoy since we burned your ghost… you've been an ass, avoiding me… hell, you damn near flinched when I got too close in the car. You scared of me of something? You still don't trust me after everything I've done for you?"

Dean scoffed indignantly and shook his head, opening his mouth into a snarl before pursing his lips and turning away. But Rowan wasn't finished. He grabbed Dean's upper arm in an attempt to turn the younger man around to face him, fingers digging into the firm muscles as they tensed once more and Dean's entire body became rigid.

"What are you running away from here Dean?" He asked, managing to turn him just enough so their eyes could meet, "Tell me what I've done."

Staring into those pools of deep hazel green, framed by perfect lashes that were probably the envy of many girls and filled with such colliding emotions that it was hard to keep track of them all, Rowan breathed a little easier when he saw and felt Dean physically relax, if only a little.

The eyes closed, denying him further access into the young man's soul as Dean licked his lips and spoke so quietly that Rowan barely heard him, "Please Rowan, just drop it… you haven't _done_ anything."

His fingers loosened on Dean's arm a little but lingered, revelling in the soft tissue beneath their tips. His eyes searched Dean's features. He thought he'd seen every side to Dean that there was to see, thought he'd figured out what each deepened line sketched into the face before him meant when used in a certain way. But this… this was different, this was new.

His stomach flipped as he gaped at the angelic features worn down by years of hunting and responsibility. And a hunger rose inside of him, one that he'd quietened many times, but this time it refused to be battered down and pushed aside as if its needs didn't matter. It spread throughout him, taking a hold of him, sending waves of fire into every particle as it forced him to retighten his grip on Dean, pulling the young vampire closer as it tried to reach out to the similar desire burning deep inside of Dean.

Dean's eyes shot open, breath quickening as Rowan brought them face to face, sharing the warm air between them as lust fought for control. Before he could even think to react, Rowan swept in, capturing his lips with his own, forcing him into a deep passionate kiss. The hand on his arm moved up, sliding deliberately and gently across any free skin it could find as it made its way to the back on Dean's neck, ensuring that he couldn't pull away.

But as much as his mind may have been screaming 'what the hell' in confusion, his body answered the kiss, pushing his own back onto Rowan, desperate and wanting. Forcing it deeper with every movement, passion rippled through both of them, devouring them and taking them deep into its grasp. Tongues biding their time before the battle for dominance; occasionally flickering out to greet each other, keeping the contact of the kiss whenever the lips parted too much as they moved.

Desire sent wave after wave crashing through them as Rowan pushed his body closer, soft lips claiming Dean's completely, tongue thrusting inside and spiking the lust that enticed the pair. Dean's hands shot up, gripping the raven black hair and forcing Rowan even deeper into kiss before the elder vampire pulled gently away, nipping at Dean's lower lip and trailing white hot kisses across the Winchester's skin and down towards his neck.

His fangs descended, cutting through his gums and filling his mouth with the sweet taste of blood before piercing the flesh of Dean's neck, causing Dean to moan and roll his head back in pleasure. The younger man's blood filled his mouth, coating his tongue and taste buds thickly like warm syrup and before he had a chance to swallow the crimson liquid completely, he was pulled away and his mouth was recaptured by Dean's. The blood from Rowan's gums mingled with the blood from Dean's neck, the mixture causing their nerves to dance and sing, exciting them further and making them desperate for more.

With one hand at the back of Dean's neck, Rowan used his other hand to slide under the hunter's shirt and over his tensed abs, fingertips constantly moving; in need of that heated friction that was sparked from skin on skin. He felt Dean shiver and thrust forward, body aching for more contact, more skin.

Breaking away from the kiss, he leaned back and stared into the questioning green orbs staring back at him as the younger vampire tried to follow him, not understanding why Rowan had stopped. "What are we doing Dean?" He asked, resisting the temptation to give the boy what he wanted and just continue on with the lust.

"I don't know." Dean admitted, licking his lips before biting down on his lower lip, body trembling now with the need to finish what had just been started.

Rowan shook his head, eyes looking Dean up and down before resting on those hazel greens. "You don't want this."

"How the hell would you know what I want?" He growled, mouth almost touching Rowan's as he spoke, snarling, his hands fisted even tighter into the vampire's hair.

He couldn't have denied it even if he wanted to; he was already so lost in the passion and thirst for more that if Rowan didn't comply then he wasn't sure whether he'd take it anyway. For as long as he could remember, he'd never felt this desperate or wanting for any woman, let alone another guy. But here he was, aching and needy and Rowan was denying him.

"I know you don't want this." Rowan replied, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. He wanted to move in, wanted to take Dean and give him a night he'd never be able to forget and God that kiss had tasted so good. But he just couldn't take advantage, couldn't bring himself to do that to someone he cared for.

"Screw you Rowan." Dean bit out, bringing his body so close to the vampire that he could feel he wasn't the only one who wanted it. Smirking, he unhooked one hand from Rowan's hair and lowered it to the vamp's belt, unbuckling it and teasing it open to show that he wasn't going to be told what he did and didn't want.

"Dean…" Rowan started, breath hitching as Dean unbuttoned his jeans and lowered the zip, his hand catching Rowan's tense erection.

"Shut up." Dean ordered, his other hand gripping the elder man's neck and forcing him to keep eye contact, "I want this and you do to, otherwise you would have stopped me by now."

Before Rowan could argue, Dean was forcing another kiss upon him and raising his body, pushing it forward. The movement caused Rowan's hand to caress the skin under his shirt and that was all Rowan could take. He'd held back for long enough, he'd given Dean the chance to say no, and he just couldn't wait any longer.

Smiling slyly, Rowan gripped both of Dean's wrists tightly and forced the young man backwards until his body slammed into the wall. Planting each hand either side of his head, mimicking their position in the graveyard, Rowan had him trapped, "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it my way."

He bucked his hips, thrusting them into Dean and leaned forward, tongue rolling across the blood still seeping from the bite on Dean's neck. His grip on the younger man's wrists was released and instead he tucked his hands under Dean's shirt, revelling in the touch. Dean arched his back away from the wall in reply as Rowan lifted his shirt up and over his head, leaving the naked skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, desperate to be in contact with Rowan's.

The shirt was discarded on the floor and he dove back in towards Dean, allowing his tongue to trail up the muscular chest, over the bite and towards hunter's mouth. They touched lips and he pulled back to tease, smiling as Dean breathed out a warm grunt of air in protest. One hand slid up Dean's back, fingers digging in as Dean leaned forward and claimed the kiss Rowan had denied him, and the other held onto the lip of the younger man's jeans, keeping their hips close.

Dean's hands were already searching for the edge of Rowan's shirt in a desperate act for symmetry, tugging at the unwanted garment and groaning when pulling it off meant breaking from the kiss. But Rowan had other things in mind once the shirt was off, lowering himself to his knees whilst gripping Dean's hips. His breath was hot against Dean's abdomen as he slowly undid the younger vamp's jeans and slid them down his legs; massaging the muscles he could touch as he the boxers followed the jeans.

Dean would have fallen to the floor for sure if it hadn't been for the wall supporting him as the vampire trailed his tongue along the throbbing erection, teasing it before taking it all into his mouth and massaging it until he felt Dean buck against him, the young man's fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Oh God, Rowan…" He moaned; head rolling back against the wall as he bit down onto his lip, any other words dying in his throat as a low growl escaped instead.

Rowan smirked, pulling himself up from the ground and pushing his body into Dean's, lips almost touching the younger vampire's ear as Rowan breathed out huskily, "You want me to stop?" He ran his tongue over his fangs as he teased the young man, moving backwards just enough to make Dean believe that he was really going to end it there.

Rising to the bait, Dean tilted his head to the side, eyes darkening with lust, "You scared you're not good enough?"

"No… just wondering whether you're up to the challenge…" The smile never left Rowan's face as he stared directly into those orbs, refusing to make the next move but as he felt Dean's hand slide down to his own tight erection, he barely managed to contain the pleasurable gasp as he knew that Dean was more than up to the challenge.

"You just worry 'bout what you're doing… and I'll worry about me."

Driving forwards, Rowan caught Dean's lips once more, the movement causing Dean to tighten his grip, his fangs driving through his gums as blood filled their mouths for a second time. Unable to think of anything else but the need and thirst for more, the young vampire forced his jeans and boxers off from around his ankles and pushed against Rowan, driving him towards the nearest bed.

The back of his knees knocked against the edge of the bed and he felt himself fall back against it. Dean was already climbing on top so that he was straddling the elder vampire, pinning him in position as he eagerly took charge, hands gripping the top of Rowan's jeans. Tugging at them, he pulled them down whilst Rowan brought his hips up and off the bed just enough to help, staying like that until his boxers had gone as well.

With the boxers discarded on the floor, Dean slowly pushed himself back up, his hands gently tracing the insides of Rowan's thighs as he did so. One hand cupped Rowan's member whilst he placed the other to the side of Rowan's head on the bed for leverage. Lowering himself to kiss the vampire beneath him passionately, he caressed Rowan's erection; their bodies touching, glistening flesh on glistening flesh.

"Enough…" Rowan breathed, pushing up and groaning as he did so, "I want you inside me."

"Tell me something I didn't know." Dean bit his lip as he spoke, studying the vampire and revelling in the control he now had.

"Don't fuck with me Dean." The vampire warned, desperate and aching for more.

Hitching the corner of his lip up, Dean smirked, "I thought that was the whole point."

Before Rowan could even respond, Dean's hand had slipped off the erection, his fingers gently working their way to prepare the vamp, heightening Rowan's arousal as he did so. Gasping, Rowan bit down hard, almost drawing blood as one hand gripped the covers tightly and the other dug its fingers into Dean's back, "I thought you'd never done this before…"

"I've been with some pretty kinky girls."

Ready and waiting, Rowan bucked his hips to let Dean know that now was the time. Having had his fun teasing and feeling his own need and thirst taking control, Dean obeyed, making the act that joined them together. He thrust once, closing his eyes as his entire body hummed in anticipation. Rowan met his second thrust, bringing his body up and embracing the fiery hot lust that spread throughout him. And each time - Rowan met him. Each time passion ignited a little more, nerves firing as that tingling sensation buzzed in every single cell. Each time brought them a little closer to that perfect ecstasy.

Blood was seeping from the wounds that Rowan's nails had caused in Dean's back and the smell filled the air, the toxicity of it adding to their hunger as each made one final push, slow but forceful as they intended to draw it out for as long as possible before collapsing in a heap on the bed. Rolling off of Rowan, Dean relaxed against the sheets, body still burning with the after effects and heart thumping madly in his chest.

The elder vamp's eyes drifted over Dean as he laid there, skin glistening from sweat, muscles perfectly shaped… and Rowan smirked, breathing out huskily, lust still evident in his voice and eyes, "Not too bad for a novice."

"Speak for yourself old timer." Dean shot back, closing his eyes briefly and biting the inside of his mouth as he struggled to come down from the high, not that he minded all that much. Maybe it was the vampire blood running through his veins, or maybe it was Rowan himself… but most likely, Dean concluded, it was a bit of both, either way… he couldn't think of a single time before that could even compare to this.

_**Ze End**_

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
